universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kusagari
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Firearms Kusagari pulls out the chosen gun into the opponent. Each has their own different properties so you can customize an aspect of Kusagari's fight. 357 Long Arm This gun can be aim it upwards or downwards but it fires at a fairly rapid rate and does standard damage with decent range. Fire up to 6 shots. It can also ricochet of walls making it more strategic. Twin Barrel This gun can be aim it up or down, and it fires pretty strong shots that can even break through some shields. The firing rate isn't great and you can only fire 4 shots before it reloads. The range is still decent however. Johnnygun This gun can’t be aim it up or down but you can fire it at a rapid rate. Holding down B to fire up to 10 shots before you have to reload. The damage isn't great but it can rack up. The range isn't so good however. Side Winder This gun can't be aimed up or down, has average range, terrible firing speed and can only use up to 3 bullets. However the damage is great as it explodes on the opponents. Side B - The Dragon Kusagari sweep his sword sending a wave of energy at quick succession. Holding down Side+B will release a more powerful wave of energy. Up B - The Eagle Kusagari charge his sword and launch himself into a upper slash attack. Depending on how long you hold down the bottom for more height and power you will gain. Down B - Weapon Switch The Kusagari switch between the different firearms, as say before in Neutral B info. During the switch, you have a amount of times to switch between the one you want. The order goes: *357 Long Arm *Twin Barrel *Johnny Gun *Side Winder Final Smash - The Storm Kusagari flip behind the opponent and rapidly fire at the opponent with gunfire. If successful, Kusagari will deliver a flurry of smashes before slowing down with another action button, then drive his sword into the opponent delivering the final blow impaling them. This Final Smash is hard to pull off, but is very good both physically and aesthetically. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Red Steel 2 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Sword Wielders Category:Silent Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Cowboy Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate